forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lego Batman
Lego Batman & Superman Movie is the 1st Batman/Superman crossover. It was released on August 12, 2009. Archive footage of Tom Kenny, Antony Daniels and Kenny Baker were used for the character SpongeBob,C-3PO and R2-D2. Plot Batman was in the Batcave when the Commisioner told him that a Security Guard at Arkham Asylum accidently spilled his coffee on the control panel and released all the villians. Batman asks how he'll stop them, and the Commisioner suggests Robin, but he was injured in a skateboarding accident. Batman decided that his first idea would try to get the villians to turn themselves in, but they shot at him. So he tells the Commisioner his new idea. He has sidekick auditions. *New Sidekick Interview #1:Short Round - He was turned down for being needy. *New Sidekick Interview #2:SpongeBob - He was turned down for the inability to stop laughing. *New Sidekick Interview #36:R2D2 and C3PO - They were turned down beacause Batman saw C3PO as a stuck up douchebag. *New Sidekick Interview #164,298,642,942,953:Superman - Was actually hired Batman and Superman discussed a sneak attack plan, so Superman decided to fly there. Batman was amazed and Superman asked to hold Batman's hold so they both could fly, but Batman said "Uh, no thanks. That's kinda gay. I'll take my Batmobile." Superman had been waiting outside the villian's lair for an hour when Batman arrived, (because the Batmobile broke down), but they decided to just go in and take them all down. As soon as they got in Superman took them down in a hurry. Joker compares that to Batman's record. When they get back to the Batcave, Batman claims that Superman is stealing his thunder, but Superman smuggly says that he can't help he's better than Batman and tells him to get him a beer. Batman says he's not Superman's bitch and the only bitch is Robin, and he storms out. Then Commisioner Gordon tells Superman that all the villians are back on the streets and need to be captured, so Superman flies out, taking the chair with him. At the villian's hide out, Joker tells his goons that they need to divise a plan, when Lex Luthor comes in and says, "I have something you want." Bane yells out, "And what would that be, penis-head?" Lex Luthor pulls out some kryptonite from his pocket and offers it to the villains. Then Superman flies in and Lex throws the kryptoniteat Superman's face, which causes him to fall too the ground. Meanwhile, Batman is talking to Alfred about how he is happy that Superman got captured. Alfred says Gotham will think hes an ass if he doesn't save Superman. The Batman relizes that he'll seem like the better hero if he rescues him. That is when Batman gives Alfred a raise, but fires him because he spent most of his money on crack. At the villian's hide out, Superman is in a cell, and demands freedom, but is told that with Batman's capture they will both be sold on eBay. Then Batman drives through a wall in the lair, jumps out and tackels Scarecrow. When Two-Face tries to shoot him, he uses Scarecrow as a human sheild. Then Two-Face accidently shoots Lex's laptop, when Lex tells him to watch where he's shooting. Two-Face can't here it over the gutshots and accidently shoots Luthor in the head. Batman tosses Scarecrow at Two-Face then he throws a bomb at them both, and kills them and Penguin. The Riddler picks up a machine gun and Bane charges at Batman, but then Riddler fires a shot, and it hits Bane. Batman then throws a batarang at the Riddler's face, causing him to die. Joker knocks Batman down and whips out his knife, but Batman whips out a machete and cuts Joker's head off. With all the villians dead, Superman gives Batman his props, and then asks for his freedom, but Batman just walked away. Two weeks later there's nothing left in the villain lair but the dead villains, the kryptonite, and Superman's skeleton. Cast External Link Lego Batman & Superman Movie on YouTube Category:Lego Batman Category:Videos